Leparticans
Leparticans can be described as humanoids with mammalian features of a lepus articus (Arctic rabbit/hare), which their name is derived from. They come from the planet Belua and are considered siblings to Cironeans. History The Leparticans evolved from rabbits and hares. Then over time the structure grew to support hind legs which resulted in upright positions. In comparison their body mass grew in favor of different diets and competition to avoid being hunted down by predators. Tribes and Conflict with the Cironeans The tribal years of the Leparticans varied; there was no unification as there was distinction between hares and rabbits. Large population was a problem, and thus they created agriculture and settled down as most Leparticans lived in harsh cold or rocky environments where Cironeans tended to avoid (They still do to this day). Those who dwell in forest or plains were forced to scavenge, and migrate in groups. Most historic documents during the feud of power within Lepartican society was either destroyed or written by Cironeans, only few were found. By the 1st Lepartican Era, only then the Leparticans united as a single power and waged war with the Cironeans. Previous conflicts are from biological differences, and that the Leparticans rejected being predatorized on. At one point the two traded some members in order to translate as there was a language barrier. There was growing interest of each other and slaughter and genocide came into a stalemate. The two made peace when the kingdoms started to form. Kingdoms The 2nd Lepartican Era started when 3 Leparticans came to found the three kingdoms. IiL7iL (Miphine), IiL77Li! (Mitura), and i!L.i (Envu). The 3 Leparticans who ruled never aged and seemingly lived forever by unknown reason. It didn't take long till the three kingdoms united as the Lepartican Triumvirate.The nation consisted of the various species and races. The nation advanced much in technology within the 2nd Era, mostly trading with the neighboring Cironeans. The archives of the empire showed records of the Cironean relationship and even partnership with the Leparticans, with a few achievements. In the Lepartican 2nd Era Year of 7812, the Lepartican Triumvirate witnessed one of the biggest wars on Belua within the Cironean nation, which fell into a huge mess of anarchy and civil war. Large amounts of refugees from the war sheltered within the walls to avoid genocide. 3rd Era There was much peace within the planet world wide except for this stuff, which is why Leparticans do not like Chaos. However the Lepartican Triumvirate took a turn in tragedy. The three leaders of the triumvirate suddenly disappeared for unknown reason. There was one, however, who who declared seating as representative of all Leparticans. She was crowned empress/queen later which founded the Lepartican Empire. This lead to the agreement of a dual-monarchy later in the year 2000 with the Cironeans. Many generations later, there was a belief that the souls or entity of the three triumvirate had reached to the stars. In desperation, the Empire funded a massive project to build a hub to shelter and send all of her people into an interstellar expedition, but the Cironeans did not notice. By 3000, the hub IL7 (meaning "Hope") was launched. The cities and foundations were non-existing to the Leparticans. Category:Species